


Broken Hunger

by IrishBabby



Series: Deegan Diaries [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Ghouls, Oral Sex, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, foralltheghoulfuckersoutthere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishBabby/pseuds/IrishBabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think there will be three parts in this series, all smutty of course. I'm thinking about a tryst at the Cabot house, (fooling around with people around to hear,) and maybe a bit of their much needed sabbatical. If you guys have suggestions or ideas of what you'd like to see, message me! Enjoy fellow ghoulfuckers.</p></blockquote>





	Broken Hunger

The feeling was somewhat mutual between them. Between the shared looks and the conversations about the old world, Nora and Edward had become close. It seemed that ever since she had woken up, the world had been against her, constantly fighting her, and trying to break her.

Today was no different.

The Asylum wasn’t far, it was less than a days walk from the Cabot residence. But when a rad storm starts to surround you, it makes things difficult, at least when you’re still human.

Nora had taken a rad-x pill to combat the effects of the storm, but after an hour, her medication had worn off, and the rads were starting to show. It wasn’t exactly easy to stay rad free when all your food contained some sort of contamination. Her partner had noticed her sluggishness, and Edward felt foolish for not stopping sooner.

He was a ghoul, the storm didn’t bother him, in fact, it felt good to him, sort of like the way warm sunshine feels on your face.

“Hey, we should stop.” Edward told her.

“No, I’m fine, we have to make it by the end of the day.” Nora said. “You’re on a schedule.”

Edward felt bad now that he had rushed her, he took his work with the Cabot’s seriously, and when Jack gave him a task, he tried to complete it as soon as possible, but he didn’t expect this storm, and he wasn’t going to make Nora suffer any longer.

“Let’s set up a tent and we’ll get you hooked into an IV of radaway.” Deegan told her.

“No, no let’s keep going.” Nora said as she bent over to will away her nausea.

“If we keep going you’re going to hurl your lunch and end up looking like me.” Deegan told her. “You need the radaway, and we’ve got time to stop.”

Nora took a seat on a near by rock as she nodded in compliance to Deegan’s orders. She tried to focus on keeping her food down, while Deegan kept busy behind her. He pitched her tent against a large dead oak tree, near some remnants of an old campfire that Deegan insisted he would keep lit during the night.

“The night?” Nora asked, “we don’t have time to wait all night!”

“We’re going to wait, Nora. You’re ill, and I want you at your best, I hired you because you’re a good soldier, and you’re no use to me ill.” Deegan told her.

Nora reluctantly sat down; finally glad to actually take in a deep breath. She had been a little careless with rads lately, and now they had finally caught up to her. To her dismay, Edward had set up not only the tent, but her bedroll as well. Nora didn’t want to admit how weak she had become, but it was apparent when she couldn’t even lift her backpack.

Edward slung her arm over his shoulder and helped her get settled inside.

The next part was the worst part. Nora’s irrational fear of needles was usually the reason why her rads were able to accumulate to such a high amount. If Nora forgot a dose of rad-x, she needed a sack of radaway, but because of the needle part – she often just chose to ignore the radiation building in her system.

Now Deegan was paying for her carelessness, and Nora felt the need to apologize more than once.

“I’m sorry,” she would say.

“Nothing to be sorry for.” He would reply. “I however, am sorry for this.”

With his comment, Deegan plunged the needle straight into her arm. Every part of her body tensed from the sharp pain. Her eyes even began to water.

Deegan handed Nora his bottle of whiskey, allowing her to take a drink before he hung the bag of radaway from a clip on the top of the tent. Nora smiled at Deegan grateful for his help; she knew that he felt uncomfortable causing her such pain. Though, Deegan had always been kind, a little stern, and usually her boss, but deep down Nora knew that he melted every time she gave him that sweet smile.

Deegan left her tent and began to build a fire. She could hear him breaking branches against his legs, and a flip lighter fighting its flint as she let her bag of radaway clean out her system.

She wondered what Deegan had done before he became a bodyguard. Nora wondered just how long he’d worked for the Cabot’s, had he known them long before the bombs fell? Deegan was very loyal to them, and Jack was obviously a dear friend. And Nora couldn’t help but wonder what his life was like before he met the Cabots. Had Deegan seen any of the movies Nora had seen? Had he ever visited the University before the bombs fell? Could he have once been a student or worked a different job?

Nora wished she had more courage to talk to him.

Nora’s memories took her back to the old drive-inn cinemas. Spending many nights in front of all sorts of movies, smiling and eating popcorn with Nate. Nora remembered the romantic films the best, as they were her favorite. But sometimes Nate would choose an action flick that usually left Nora bored, so she would begin an attempt at seeing how quickly she could seduce Nate into a car quickie. Either way, whoever picked the movie, usually she ended up smiling in the end.

However the thought of the things that Nate would do to her in that car began to fill her head. She felt her skin become hot, and her cheeks flush with redness. Nate loved to slide his hand up her dress knowing that no one parked next to them could see. And for what seemed like the entire film, they would kiss and nip at one another while Nate worked his fingers inside her until the car’s leather upholstery was slick. 

Nora had already unzipped her vault suit and found her hand meandering between her thighs. She was already wet and images of her car’s backseat flashed through her mind. Nora was convinced they had conceived Shaun in the backseat of that fucking car. 

Nora looked to her left, seeing the faint glow of a fire, and no sign of Deegan. He was likely patrolling around their campsite while enjoying the rads from the storm.

With that thought in mind, Nora felt safe enough to satisfy a feeling she had been ignoring for quite some time now. While one arm was soaking up the radaway, her other hand was quietly going to work on any sensitive nerve ending she could find. She was tracing small circles around her clit when she heard Deegan return to camp. 

She nearly took her hand out from underneath the suit, but she had been so close, and she didn’t want all her hard work to be for nothing. She ignored the man by the fire and vowed that she wouldn’t make a single sound. Then back to work she went, her feelings suddenly heightened now that she could be caught in the middle of such a lewd act.

As Nora was nearing her end, she couldn’t help but think about the man outside. She wondered what kind of a lover he was, gentle and kind or forceful and aggressive? Nora found herself imagining both, finding his hands pulling her hair hard while he left delicate and sweet kisses down her neck. 

Then she imagined him naked, _oh god, what could he possibly even look like naked?_

She’d never wondered about a ghoul before, _did they have parts that work, would she get rad poisoning, what would his skin feel like against mine, what would his cock feel like inside me?_

Then her body began to sing at the image of his ghoulish cock slamming into her wet slit. _Shit._ She imagined that it felt like what women wished a cock could feel like, but somehow… _even better._

Nora’s back arched, her muscles contracted and she felt her wetness soak through her suit. Her teeth were clenched tight, and her eyes still shut – but to her knowledge, she had made no noise. She couldn’t see Deegan; he had likely left to do another check of the grounds.

Nora fell asleep dreaming of the old romantic movies. She had enjoyed the stories where the fashionable women would always catch the eye of a true gentleman. Nora enjoyed the story line of something trying to keep them apart, but in the end they were always together, and the final scene would be a passionate kiss just before the credits would roll.

When Nora woke up it was late, and still dark out. She removed the needle from her arm and waited for the bleeding to stop before she wrapped the wound with gauze. Nora unzipped her tent and found Deegan sitting a few feet away from the fire he had made. The rad storm had passed, and Nora took in the sight of the night sky.

She could hear heavy breathing coming from Deegan; his eyes were shut tight, and his hat had nearly fallen to the ground. Edward was sitting up, but asleep with his armor on and gun at his side. He looked so uncomfortable. Nora imagined the man didn’t get much time to rest if this was his idea of sleep.

Nora saw the way the Cabot family used Deegan to do their work.

Wilhelmina Cabot was demanding and rude, she liked to order Deegan around like he was her personal butler. And Jack had Deegan running to and from the Asylum almost every day now, and that was on top of all Jack’s other affairs that needed attending. Nora couldn’t help but sigh at the thought of Emogene Cabot. That girl was the worst of Deegan’s problems. When Edward was no longer completing tasks for Jack, or lord help him, ironing Mrs. Cabot’s clothes, Deegan would spend his nights looking after Emogene. Deegan would make sure she didn’t drink too much or disappear into the arms of another man like she so often chose to do.

Nora wasn’t sure why he did so much for this family, it seemed so… one sided. Obviously, Deegan had known them for a very, very long time. But Nora had assumed that somewhere during the span of 200 something years Deegan would have been treated just… a little better.

Nora took her bedroll from the tent and folded it to make a pillow. She set it beside Deegan, and did her best not to wake him as she lowered him onto his back.

The poor man was exhausted; he barely stirred when his body hit on the ground.

Nora placed his hat over his eyes, shielding them from the bright fire flame. Nora turned off the safety on his gun before beginning her shift of watch.

It was at first light when Deegan awoke, half startled that he had fallen asleep while he was supposed to be on watch. But he looked around and found Nora’s backpack packed and zipped.

He sat up to adjust his armor and placed his hat on his head. Nora came strolling back into camp with a smile on her face. Deegan was happy to see she was feeling better, he did however know that smile was attributed to more than just the radaway.

“Morning.” she said as she offered him a stick of Brahmin jerky and a can of water.

“Morning.” He grumbled.

Together they ate in silence, both of them still very tired, but well aware that their trip had to continue on. Nora left it to Deegan to decide when they would leave, and he seemed rather keen on sitting for a moment.

Deegan was more so, lost in thought. Deegan had done a few patrols last night, mostly to check the perimeter. But he had returned at one point to hear Nora breathing heavily, concerned for her, he came back around to her tent, but as he got closer and closer to the opening of the tent, he realized what she was in fact doing.

He went no further and retreated back the way he had come, as silently as he could. Convinced that he could check the grounds one more time, and maybe even a second time after that, just so that when he returned Nora would likely be done with… that.

After an hour, he came back to find that she had settled into a deep sleep, so he closed her tent, and took a seat by the fire. Deegan had made himself tired by waiting around in the wasteland until he was sure she was finished. He vaguely remembered falling asleep, but was still embarrassed that he did so.

“Deegan,” he heard Nora say. “Shouldn’t we get a move on?”

Deegan only nodded and then took her outstretched hand to help him stand. That same hand he had only caught a glimpse of the other night. Edward did his best to suppress any and all arousal he found from the situation while they began the rest of their journey to Parson’s asylum. 

They didn’t talk, only a small exchange of casual words when necessary, which was the usual with Edward. The man didn’t have much to say in his deep and gruff voice, but when he did talk Nora found his voice enjoyable.

* * *

When they arrived at the asylum, it was business as usual. It seemed that raiders had taken a liking to picking off Jack’s approved couriers and keeping the goods for themselves, so Deegan took it upon himself to make the trek for the Cabot family. Nora had only had a glimpse of Jack’s serum, but she knew a lot about what it did, mainly from snooping on Emogene’s computer when she was out for the night. It seemed that there were more than enough ways to live forever if you really tried. 

Nora often wondered if she took the job with Jack just so she could pretend the world was still in one piece.

Deegan asked that Nora help the guards check perimeter while he took a look inside. There were a few things he needed to pick up from Jack’s office, one place that Nora had yet to see. She followed orders, and left Deegan to his work. 

* * *

  
Deegan sat back in Jack’s chair rubbing his eyelids. That had to have been the worst nights sleep of his life. He had panicked seeing Nora like that. His libido had been dormant for quite some time, Jack often told him that was a side effect of being a ghoul. Not everything was in perfect working order, but the sight of Nora that night has stirred something in him he didn’t know he had.

Even now he could feel stiffness against the fabric of his pants. Even though he was confused, he did quite like the idea that he wasn’t entirely broken.

For a moment, he dozed off, dreaming of a pretty girl in a blue swimsuit, he didn’t know quite how long he was asleep for, but he awoke to the sound of gunfire, coming from inside the asylum.

He readied his weapon and exited the office. He followed the sounds of gunfire, which soon stopped – then he heard people talking.

He peered around the corner to see most of his guards and Nora surrounded by raiders. They had attacked again, this time pushing the guards back into the asylum, getting closer, and closer to their prize.

Deegan watched as the raiders forced everyone to surrender, their weapons were kicked across the floor, and the guards forced to their knees. Nora being as stubborn as she was - refused, so they forced her against the wall, and spread her legs to check for other weapons. 

This made Deegan jealous.

The man tasked with the job of searching Nora was handsy. He enjoyed the task at hand just enough that Deegan imagined a thousand ways in which he could kill the man.

Deegan watched as the man started at her shoulders, gladly sliding his hands down her breasts, down her waist and over her ass. His hand cupped her sex before taking care to feel up both her legs. Deegan saw Nora’s hands balled into fists, ready for a fight, and then Deegan saw it, the small knife in her boot that Nora went for the moment he got too close. But the raider had the blade first, and Nora turned, using her fist to break his nose. The man stumbled, and while everyone was distracted, Deegan began to fire. 

Each raider fell dead by the time he was done, with a little extra help from those who regained their weapons; the asylum was theirs once more.

These raiders were really beginning to be a problem. Deegan had a feeling they knew what they were searching for.

Deegan ordered several guards to stand post while everyone else worked on either barricades or turrets seeing as how they had grown weak enough to let raiders through the front door. 

Nora had defended the guards, telling Deegan how the raiders had ambushed them. The raiders had been prepared, surveying the asylum for weeks, knowing the shift of patrols and the areas where men were blind to any activity.

This made Deegan angry.

Deegan yelled at Nora. The days without real sleep and last night were finally weighing on his shoulders heavily, and after the attack, he was taking everything out on her. Deegan ordered for her to wait for him in Jack’s office while he finished with the others. 

Nora huffed passed Deegan and gladly enjoyed the break from his incessant orders. In the altercation her own knife had sliced her. The bleeding had lessened, but she still felt like she could use a stimpak, but the idea of a needle was still very prominent in her mind. So she sat, and patiently waited for Deegan to come yell at her, at least then she could ask him for help.

When Edward showed, Nora was entirely ready for him to fire her. After all, Edward took his job very seriously, and today was no picnic. Obviously raiders had a taste of whatever Jack had been making, and they were ready to kill for it.

Instead, Deegan was silent, and avoiding eye contact with her.

“Edward?” she said.

Still no eye contact.

“Edward, help me please?” Nora asked.

This time, her request was met with a stare. A stare that quickly fell to her arm that still adding blood to her suit. With a concerned face he pulled a stimpak from Jack’s desk and injected it near her shoulder. Nora looked away, squeezing her eyes shut the best she could.

“Sorry.” He grumbled.

“Its okay, I needed it.” She replied. 

“Still, I don’t like hurting you.” He said, Deegan’s eyes became wide when Nora unzipped her vault suit, exposing her chest while she slipped her injured arm out of the constricting sleeve. Deegan had given her stims before, and Nora didn’t feel uncomfortable letting a little extra skin show.

“I should be used to using them by now.” Nora said. “Looks like the stim did the trick.” Nora’s arm had stopped bleeding and already begun to heal, she fingered the new opening in her sleeve and frowned.

Deegan was silent once again, now frowning as well. 

“Is everything all right?” Nora asked.

Deegan’s head was swimming. Last night, this morning, and now… this girl was driving him mad. He felt that odd feeling again, what was it? Arousal? He couldn’t quite remember. Deegan had been around plenty of girls and never felt this before… _no not never,_ he just hadn’t felt this in over two hundred years.

“Nora, you can’t do that, you can’t act like this.” Deegan told her.

“Deegan, it was hardly my fault, those raiders had a fat boy, nearly ready to take everyone out, so when we –“

“Not that Nora, this.” Deegan told her.

“What do you mean? Am I disrespecting you by disagreeing with you back there? You were hardly fair to them Edward.” Nora said as she leaned against Jack’s desk.

“No you stupid girl –“ Deegan grabbed her shoulders, his lust had been rerouted into anger, he didn’t know why he felt this way, he didn’t like being so confused and out of control. Deegan always controlled everything, including how he felt, but when his body was thinking differently…

“Edward, let go! You’re hurting me!” Nora said as she tried to maneuver out of his tight grip.

Edward realized that by holding her shoulders he was only pressing her breasts closer together, now she was pinned between himself and Jack’s desk.

“Don’t you see what you’re doing to me?”

“Edward, I don’t understand!” Nora said. 

Edward looked into her eyes, they were so clear and the prettiest shade of brown. He knew his own eyes were red, nearly obscuring his once pretty blue irises. He wondered if she could see how he was feeling through his eyes. Deegan wondered if she could see every frayed nerve in his body yearning to touch her, and feel her.

So he kissed her.

He came in quickly, surprising her, and their lips met, sharing space with one another for a brief moment before he pulled back.

Despite the vice grip on her shoulders, Nora had found the kiss to be sweet and soft, almost as if he was unsure about what he was doing, it was like a first kiss. Not the first kiss on a third date sort of kiss, but a nervous, tentative, never-kissed-anyone-before kiss.

Nora was taken aback, but no longer fighting his grasp. She tried to read what he was thinking, that was the last thing she had ever expected him to do.

“I- I-“ he mumbled, as he let go of her shoulders. Deegan stumbled away from her frightened. He felt like a fool, but his heart was beating faster than it ever had before.

“I’m so-“ was the only thing to come out of his lips before Nora stepped forward and placed another small but sweet kiss on his lips. She pulled away and looked at him inquisitively. She was trying to read what this was about – Deegan had never mentioned being with women or men – he never mentioned anything remotely romantic, always business, always guns, always the Cabots.

Nora’s hands were still against his chest; it seemed like the longer she held them there, the more confused he became. This was highly inappropriate behavior between them, yet he wanted her, more of her… all of her.

He felt something twitch inside his pants, he could feel himself half-hard against his armor, even half-hard was something he had been unable to do since becoming a ghoul. 

Deegan held her hand in his, still against his chest Nora looked up at him. Those eyes were so beautiful, but they terrified him. She slipped her hand out from under his and found the zipper to her vault suit, her eyes were still staring into his, but his gaze drifted to her skin, smooth and cream colored. He watched that zipper all the way down to her naval.

His hand reached out to tentatively thumb a freckle on her lower ribs. Nora drew in a breath and the feeling of his cold hand. They locked eyes again, both of them testing the waters, pushing the other just a little bit further until one of them cracked.

It was Nora who leaned back up to kiss him, this time she locked her lips to his and started by favoring his bottom lip. She slid her hands up his armor, unbuckling the clasps so the armor would fall from his chest. His rough hands met the smooth skin of her stomach as her hands cupped his face pulling him closer to her.

He quickly worked his leather jacket off before wrapping his arms around Nora and lifting her to sit on the edge of the desk. He stood between her thighs, kissing her with a now found passion. He was so wound and entranced in her lips that he nearly forgot to breathe. 

He pulled away panting, and smiling at the girl who was smiling back at him. She pulled at his t-shirt; Edward hooked the collar with his thumbs and pulled it over his head. His hat went along with the shirt, and suddenly he felt very much like a ghoul standing in front of her. But Nora’s gaze was still on his lips, and she was still smiling.

He tore at the second sleeve of her vault suit, pulling it down to her waist and then over her ass. He felt a little better when she was more naked than him. He’d never seen her in anything but that vault suit and armor, he knew she had a tight body, but he thought the way she looked might just stop his over active heart. She was dewy with sweat, pink in the cheeks, her breasts heaving with every breath.

He came back to her face, kissing her jaw, and pulling her hair just so her neck would be just a little more exposed to him. He wasn’t even sure he could feel his face at this point, his blood was rushing further and further south, his hands became frenzied, groping and touching every part of her he could get his hands on. He felt her bra spring free, revealing to him two beautiful breasts that just begged to be held. She let out a moan when his mouth left her neck to delve lower until he caught a nipple between his teeth. 

She inhaled sharply, realizing Edward did in fact know how to play dirty. Nora began to mumble, mostly breathless nothings, until she felt a hand slide underneath the fabric of her panties, she gasped once again and raised her hips urging him further. Nora hooked her arms behind his neck and let herself recline to angle that better allowed him access.

Edward felt himself reach full mast once he felt how wet she was.

The feeling of being a whole man again overtook him; he took a handful of fabric in both hands and in one swift motion, tore them away. Nora’s eyes widened looking at him, suddenly wondering where the shy and nervous Edward had been. His arm reached behind her, sweeping Jack’s desk free of any and all paper work. Edward leaned her back further so that she could lie down. When Deegan’s kisses once again left her lips she moaned in disappointment, until she felt his head between her legs. Then she let out a gasp of approval the moment his tongue touched her flesh.

Nora understood hunger; she too had been a victim of it after being on ice for two hundred years. The pit of your stomach feels empty, like nothing could ever fill it, but Edward was sure as hell going to try and take away that void, hopefully for the both of them.

Her insides were already singing, already swelling with desire and fullness. She moaned over and over every time his tongue made its way up her slit. Edward growled into her flesh sending vibrations though her that made her arch her back. Edward pushed her back down onto the table, refusing to let her pull away in anyway. With his arm across her pelvis and one hand playing between her folds it didn’t take long for the fullness to become a fire, and for that fire to explode.

Nora’s legs clamped down around Edwards face and hands, unwilling to let him leave. She felt her legs shaking, her stomach flexing, and her toes curling.

When Edward came back up Nora was quick to sit up and kiss him, tasting herself on his face, and loving every part of it. Edwards loved the flushed look across her skin, knowing very well that he had put it there. But once again he became shy, unsure of how to act on his own needs.

That was where Nora came in. Not missing a beat, and still high from her orgasm, she pulled his belt from his pants and had them around his knees before he could even react.

Deegan looked down, surprised at the size of his own cock. It had gotten smaller over theses last few years, while when he had been young; his size had often been something he was proud of. He was happy to see now that it was hard it was still just as thick and long as it was before he turned ghoul. But when he felt her hand grab his shaft he let out a very unnatural growl, something that reminded him of a feral.

Deegan couldn’t commit to memory the last time he had been touched like this. 

Nora’s hand worked him over, she was barely touching him, and he thought he might squirt in her hand right then and there.

“Nora- I-“ he began.

“Shh…” she whispered. “You can come inside if you want to.”

Edward’s knees finally gave way and he was thrust against Nora who was still seated at the edge of the desk. Edward quickly worked to line up his cock to her entrance; he could feel the heat emanating from within her, already he was telling himself he wasn’t going to last long.

He pushed inside her slowly, trying to savor every minute of being inside her. She was warm and tight and everything he could have ever dreamed about. When he finally bottomed out, Nora let out a squeal as her body arched against his.

“Hmm, did I – Did I hurt you?” he asked softly, afraid to move.

Nora looked into his eyes, there were once again watering, but she shook her head, “No, Edward, you didn’t.”

Without losing her gaze, Edward hooked his arm around her back and began to move his hips in and out, if he moved slow enough, he convinced himself he might be able to last just long enough…

“Oh fuck, Edward! Fuck!”

Edward looked at her face; concerned he had hurt her this time, but instead he saw the look of pure ecstasy fall across her face. He looked down at his own cock that had her lips spread open wide… he was soaked with her juices, her second orgasm had been very wet and as he started to move again, he realized the added lubrication was going to send him over the edge. So Edward took advantage of her second wave and thrust his hips into her as fast as he could and as deep as he could.

Needless to say he was right, and did not last long after that.

Edward came inside her, his body clutching her close to him, as he let out another feral noise. They stayed like that for a few minutes, both breathing heavily, naked in one another’s arms. There was a small knock at the door, and Deegan returned to his usual self telling them to “ _go away and get back to work.”_

 _“_ Fuck,” he said. “back to work I guess.” 

Nora pulled her head from his chest and looked at him, he was so happy to see her pretty brown eyes, although they seemed a little bloodshot from her most recent dose of rads.

“Maybe we could take a sabbatical.” Nora said. “Just get away for a while.”

“You wanna take me to one of those settlements of yours?” he asked.

“I know the perfect one.” Nora said smiling up at him.

When they finally pulled apart, they dressed in silence, each one of them unsure of how to go about their day like things were the same as an hour ago. 

Nora helped Deegan pick up the paperwork they had cluttered the room with. For a moment their hands briefly touched over the same document. Nora took a chance and leaned in to kissed him. Edward kissed her back, even cupping her smooth cheek in his rough hand. Nora pulled away, set her papers on the desk, and told him she’d wait for him outside, and then together they would go tell Jack that they were going to take some much needed time off.

Deegan’s only response was a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I think there will be three parts in this series, all smutty of course. I'm thinking about a tryst at the Cabot house, (fooling around with people around to hear,) and maybe a bit of their much needed sabbatical. If you guys have suggestions or ideas of what you'd like to see, message me! Enjoy fellow ghoulfuckers.


End file.
